All Those Papes, All That Flying
by Raggazzed12
Summary: When Newsies cross with Peter Pan, the story becomes more concerned about papes, money, and the city! With Jack as Peter and Katherine as Wendy, and Newsies as Lost Boys, Pulitzer as Captain Hook, and so many more, things are about to go on strike in Neverland!
1. Prolog and Introduction

Prolog

**Author's Note: So, here I am again! And I have a treat today! A crossover (in case you didn't read the title) of Peter Pan and Newsies! And all because both are awesome! Yay! I'll start my Newsies Christmas story over Christmas break, I think... but I will write one! Also, I need more votes to decide what on earth I'm writing after I do this and the Christmas story... so please alert others... well, at least, others read this and go to my profile. Anyway, this will mostly be a list of characters, so I'll get on with it!**

Cast of Characters

Newsies Into Peter Pan Characters

Jack...Peter Pan (who else?!)

Katherine...Wendy (another who else?!)

David...Michael

Les...John

Pulitzer...Captain Hook

Wisel...Smee

Medda and Mr. Jacobi (also strange, but whatever)...Mr. and Mrs. Darling

Pirates

Bunsen Scabs

Snyder Oscar and Morris D.

Seitz

Lost Boys (going by newsie names because I don't know any lost boy's name, or at least not enough)

Crutchie Specs Finch

Mush Buttons Elmer

Race Spot Romeo

Albert Henry

Indians

Hannah- Tiger Lily (I know, strange, but there were no other important girls in Newsies)

Street Peoples- playing the other Indians...

With special guest

Tinkerbell...as herself!

**Other information:**

**Yes, I do have Katherine, David, and Les as siblings but who cares, we can ignore it for now. I also have Medda and Mr. Jacobi together because I had to, I couldn't pretend that the Jacobs'es were in here. The scabs that are pirates are just other boys. All pirates are going by their names in Newsies and so are the newsies, well, all except Jack, who will be called Peter from this point on. The cast members that are not being called their original names start with Jack and finish with Mr. and Mrs. Darling. The others are all going by their normal names. This is not the musical version nor is it the book version, nor is it the movie version. I'm starting with an intro just to get you used to the characters and this intro is going to be unlike any you have seen before for Peter Pan!**

Intro

In a land far, far, away, there lives a boy of the name of Peter Pan. He lives in Neverland, in a city known as New York Number Two. This place is much like New York number one here in America, but a good bit more prettier and with land around it that has a lot of green and many trees.

Peter Pan lived in a lodging house with his Lost Boys, of whose names you will learn not too long from now. Peter could fly, they all could, with the aid of Tinkerbell, the fairy who appeared as a glimmer of light. Right outside the lodging house and down a few blocks there was a bay and mountains that started on the city side and went around the water, creating a blockage point for the bay itself. That wonderful land was where the Lost Boys spent many a day playing around and selling their papers to the Indians that roamed the island, that is, when they were on friendly terms.

There were only two major problems for the Lost Boys of Neverland, one of which were the Indians, and the other were the Pirates, ruled by Captain Hook, or who was called Joe when in a good mood. These pirates were the worst of their type, from Snyder right down to Morris and Oscar. They hated the Lost Boys and also ruled the newspaper company that the Lost Boys sold for, known as "The Never-Never World".

But most of the time they were at peace and nothing interesting happened. The city wasn't destroyed by the pirates and the Lost Boys survived encounters with Indians. Peter often visited New York number one, or just NYC, where a family that he often visited lived in a small apartment. This family was completely unaware of Peter until the day his shadow was caught by Mrs. Darling.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm finishing up there today folks, more will come soon. I have a concert tonight so I have to be getting ready soon. I hope you have enjoyed this intro and I can't wait to continue it. Also, some of this might seem almost spoof like at times but I assure you, most of it is meant to be serious. Please vote on my profile page for my next few stories and thank you again and please review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note: So I'm going to dive ahead and go into this story... I don't know what it's going to be like as I said. Also, I think I got John and Michael mixed up and John's the oldest and Michael's the youngest, so...well, let's just say I got it mixed up and I'm switching them to the official way. Reviewer acknowledgments... Now I'll get on with it!**

Mrs. Darling and Mr. Darling were a business couple who owned a restaurant in Brooklyn and a store in Manhattan, and Mrs. Darling was a theater star who did more operas than musicals. Mr. Darling dealt with the whole business arrangement. Their children went to a nice boarding school and were also wonderful boys and girl. The governess was, perhaps, the strangest of them all, being a dog named Medda, but that didn't disturb anyone at all.

At any rate, Mrs. Darling had managed, as was said in the last chapter, to catch Peter's shadow. A little bit strange for a woman to do so, but it didn't seem to matter. Her first name was Medda, after all, and she had named the dog after herself because to her that was the idea of a genius. Mr. Darling was Mr. Jacobi Darling, and he had a strange way with life to, but he didn't approve of roughhousing or breaking things, more so than his wife did. He was okay with the children believing in things that he thought silly, but roughhousing was a horrible creation in his mind.

The shadow was greatly missed by Peter, and it may be let known that he tried to come back for it every night. One night, he did succeed, but not without having trouble.

The Mr. and Mrs. off the house were off watching a performance of an opera that a friend of Mrs. Darling's was in, and the children were busy at home. Wendy had to watch after her siblings, as crazy as they were, and she had to put them to bed, which was nearly impossible. She had no idea that a shadow was being kept in a drawer in their dresser, in fact, she really couldn't have imagined such a thing.

So when they went to bed, Peter was back again. Wendy was fast asleep and so were the other two, so when he walked, or more or less, flew in, they didn't hear him. Peter landed on the ground with a large thump, and then stood still waiting for the children to wake up. Luckily, they didn't.

"Dere ain't no way I'se gonna let dem wake up." he muttered to himself. "Tink, youse ain't found me shadow yet, have ya?"

The immediate reply from the dazzling ball of light that was Tinkerbell was that no indeed, she hadn't and didn't expect to with this clutter. Peter sighed and began to move around the room almost silently, trying to find his shadow.

When he heard the drawer rattle, he knew it was his shadow, and he was determined to get it when, after pulling on it, it popped open with a loud bang, and he sat there, waiting for someone to get up. Medda, the dog, was downstairs and he was glad for that, but Wendy got up.

"Who's there?" she asked from her bed. Peter cursed himself, with language that wouldn't be presentable really anywhere, for being loud and clumsy, and sat still.

"It be onl' me, ma'am." he said.

"Who is only me?" she asked, looking around, turning on a light and seeing him. "Are you a newsboy in our house? What is that funny hat you have on and that clothing?"

"It be me cap, ma'am. An' me clothin'. Ain't nothin' else." he said.

"I'm Wendy. You are?"

"Peter. Oderwise known as Jack, bu' noone calls me dat 'cept me newsies, me Lost Boys."

"Peter? Oh. Is that your..."

"Shadow, yeah." he said, looking at the black stuff in his hand. "I ain't gonna get it back on or nothin'."

"I'll get my pen, maybe we can draw it back on. Are you a good drawer?" she said, climbing out of bed, and grabbing a pen.

"Am I a- Yeah, 'course I is!" he exclaimed.

"Then here, draw it around your feet, then I think it might work." she replied, handing him the pen.

Peter proceeded to draw a foot on his boot and then on the other one, and then handed her the pen and stood up. Indeed, there was his shadow, as good as new, looking at him. He smiled then looked at Wendy.

"Ain't youse a bit ol' ta be in heah?"

"Why- no I'm not, only 15. That's not old, is it?" she asked, looking offended.

"No, an' it ain't too old for Neverland. Come wid me, we'se gonna go explore." he said.

"Neverland?" she asked.

"Well, it be more like New York da second, but dat's beside da point. Ise gonna take youse dere. Youse can be our reporter an' our moder."

"Your mother? You don't have one?" asked Wendy, shocked.

"No, we ain't got one. Youse can be dat, dough. I tink youse will do jus' da righ' ting. Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, but I can't leave John and Michael here!" she said.

Then she ran over to their beds and shook the youngest, Michael, and grabbed John's hand. Dragging both of them out of bed, one looking excited, that was Michael, and one looking sleepy, John, she pulled them both to Peter.

"They have got to come. Michael, John, this is Peter!" she said.

"Where exactly, might I ask, are we going?" asked John, staring Peter in the face.

Peter was observing John, looking at his brown hair, his long nose, his long legs, and then looked at Michael with his lighter brown hair, freckles, and the outfits on both of them, which were pajamas.

"Ta Neverland. Or ta New York da second, eider one's a good name. Youse two look 'bout da righ' age, bu' we'se gonna need ta get youse new clothes. An' foist, I gotta put da pape shreds on ya. Now youse are ready to fly! Tink 'bout some kinda article dat you'se read."

Peter flew upwards, and waited for them to get up, and then led them out the window. Off they flew in the dark sky past the stars, into a star, and into New York the Second , or Neverland.

While they were flying, several boys on a city street spotted Tinkerbell, and called her down.

"Is Jack heah or is he stayin' dere?" asked a small dark haired boy. Tinkerbell replied to say that he was coming and was bringing a large bird that they had to shoot for dinner with him.

Immediately a buff looking boy with short hair stepped up and pulled out his sling shot, pushing the smaller boy aside.

"Le' me deal wid it, Romeo. Ise gonna shoot it down wid me slingshot." said the boy. When Wendy came into view, he drew it back, and let the marble fly, hitting Wendy and causing her to fall down to the ground softly, as she had been flying.

The boys gathered around her and talked excitedly.

"We'se can show Jack an' everyting!" said a brown haired boy with a cigar in his mouth.

"Da youse really tink dat shootin' dis bird's gonna get us sometin', Race?" asked a boy with midnight black hair who was leaning on a crutch.

"Shore it is, Crutchie. We'se gonna get a prize for dis one." replied Race.

The boys continued to talk in this way until they saw Peter and Michael and John fly down, and then they stood in front of Wendy blocking her from Peter's view, proud of what they had caught.

**Author's Note: Well, I'll continue tomorrow, because I don't have anything in the evening. There's chapter one ,and I hope you liked it! Yes, the dog's name is Medda, I figured it was perfect, so there's my explanation for that. Thank you and please, because I need reviews, review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter, and I'm starting to beg for reviews. Though thank you to the one person, a guest, who reviewed this story, I appreciate it a LOT! Thank you SO MUCH! I need reviews! Like majorly! Like now! Please! Ok I hate being needy and all like that but this is getting bad, so, yeah, I'm begging you, I implore you to review! I'll stop with that for now and get on with it so here we go….**

Peter came down, landing in front of the boys, looking at them, questioning the proud looks on their faces. He couldn't imagine why they looked so happy. It was then that Race approached him.

"Looky Jack, we'se shot da Wendy boid ya told us too!" he said happily, and it was then that Peter stepped forward.

"What Wendy boid?" asked he, glaring at all of them.

"Why, dis one!" said another boy, motioning for them all to move out of the way. There lay Wendy.

Peter ran over to her and glared at the other boys. He picked a marble out of her shirt with a look of irritation and turned towards the boys, holding it up for them all to see and glaring at all of them. Spot stepped forward.

"Ise did it, ya don' gotta ask." he said, looking at the hard cobblestone ground. Peter came up to him.

"Ya did dis? Why? She was gonna be our reporter an' maybe our mudder. Our reporter, Spot, our reporter for da strike." growled Peter, staring Spot down. The other boy backed up a few steps, but then someone called out "Look at da Wendy!"

Indeed, Wendy was moving her hand up, trying to grab at something. Peter moved towards her, looking at her in wonder. How on earth was she still alive?

"She musta been….It was da piece of pape dat Ise gave her!" he said, and upon this discover, removed the arrow from Wendy and pulled out the paper, which was from the front of the recent morning's newspaper. "Ise gave it ta her while wese were flyin' out dere!"

The other boys crowded around to get a better look at the apparent "Wendy Bird" and found that she was quite beautiful and lovely in her own way, but she would do no good as their reporter, or so they thought at first.

The whole plan of having a reporter was very sudden and had involved the whole of the newsies; the idea of having their own reporter was very comforting for all of them and this way, they could tell Captain Pulitzer all that they thought about him, which of course were choice words that Wendy would have never wanted to write down on paper if she had to. They, of course, at the time did not know this and figured that anyone who would write for them was a good person and one that they must be acquainted with.

Peter was carrying Wendy back to their home now with the other boys following him, and Michael and John were gazing all around in amazement at the world they were now in, yet the elder was guiding the younger onward. When the whole group finally reached the lodging house, Peter took Wendy inside to a bunk and the others followed, looking so eager to be there that they couldn't believe it when Peter looked at them as if to tell them to leave.

"Jack, Ise ain't goin' nowhere." Spot said, proclaiming it for the rest of the group too.

"Youse gotta always have youse way, don't ya?" said Peter, smiling. "Come on boys we gotta lot ta do."

"Ise ain't doin' dat, eider." said Spot, looking very defiant. "See, Jack, we'se got ourselves dis reporter now, an' we ain't gotta do work."

"Whaddya mean? We'se gotta work." Romeo complained, looking downcast at the thought but he was also giving himself in to the whole job.

"I ain't doin' dis dirty work eider." Race said, standing taller. "We'se should do something ta get dem pirate's tempers up."

"Like what?" asked Peter, still looking flushed and angry. "A strike or sometin'?"

"Yeah, dat's it!" said Spot, almost yelling and looking excited.

"Well, in dat case, we'se gotta be more forceful. I mean, dat's what dey do, so we'se gotta do it ta dem." was Peter's thoughtful reply. "Like playin' it. Bein' kids but bein' strong at da same time."

"Well, dere's dat thin' dat follows 'im. Ya know, dat … dat crocodile or whatever dat begs for more of 'is papes." said Crutchie, looking at Peter with honesty in his eyes. "Dat migh' slow 'im down. An' it wants 'im too, bu' da ol' man ain't gonna give 'is own body up."

"No, he ain't." said Peter. "An' I guess dat's all da more reason ta do it."

"Yeah, that'll make complete sense. Just make a strike happen because you feel like it." said another voice, Michael's. He had a slight snotty look on his face and then he let it fall into a straight face, but the others still had that face in their minds.

"Youse ain't been heah before, have ya?" said Specs.

"No, but that doesn't mean-"said Michael, but he was cut off by Finch.

"Tings be worse heah dan ya tink dey are. Da captain's been takin' ovah everyting and all dat stuff an' we'se been da ones sufferin'." Finch said, looking quite frustrated with Michael's ignorance.

"Alright, fine. All I said was some simple things and you guys have to pick on me about them." was Michael's defense.

"Na, we'se jus' tellin' ya da truth." said Albert.

"So, we'se strike?" asked Peter, and every boy looked at him.

"Yeah!" answered every boy in the room, except Michael and John, who were still tentative and slightly worried about their sister.

**Author's Note: Well, finally, that's chapter two, and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it seemed short, the next one will be longer! Thank you for reading and please, I beg you, I implore you, to review, review, review, because I need it and you guys are very important to my writing of these, so please, again, review, review, review!**


End file.
